


An unwanted claim

by AliceLyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLyn/pseuds/AliceLyn
Summary: A/B/O fanfic warning rape and basically Stockholm Syndrome.Alice just wanted to get home and get ready for her heat but her boss called her into his office to discuss things before she left. Let's just say what happened was not what she expected.
Kudos: 17





	An unwanted claim

**Author's Note:**

> This goes back and forth between pov because it was a rp I was doing with a friend and they gave me permission to edit it, turn it into a story and post it.  
> 😏🥵🥴

Alice takes a deep breath as she walks towards the CEO's office. Everyone else already left but she just finished wanting to get as much work done as possible since she'll off the next three days.  
Alice knocks on the CEO's office door. Before entering she nervously pulls on her dress. "You wanted to see me sir." Alice say in a sofa shy tone.

Denny looked up from his desk, his eyes giving away the fact that he was nearing his rut. He got up and walked over to her, handing her a cup of coffee. “Hello, my dear. Would you like to take a seat?” He started walking back, letting her sit on her own.

Alice gently takes the cup and sit down. As she drinks it. "Thank you sir. So umm have I done something wrong?" She asks softly. Trying to think of any mistakes she may have made. She's only been working there for 10 months and she thought she was doing everything correctly.

Denny smirk as Alice drinks the coffee happy that the heat inducers we're covered up by the taste og it. “No, you have not. Do you know what this company does and why it was founded?” Denny asked as he took off his suit jacket, smirking softly as he sat down.

She blushes, of course she did, she worked there. "Of course sir we ummm we make sex toys but no I don't know why we were founded." Alice says choosing to look at her lap to avoid eye contact.

“This company was founded to show the world why sex and erotica should be spread throughout the world.” he said as he slid something out of his desk, keeping it hidden underneath.

She blushes "I see well then I believe the company is doing a great job." She says confidently in fact in the past 3 months sales have skyrocketed. So she couldn't understand why she was here and why he was asking this.

Denny smirked, getting up from his desk and leaning over it, reaching a finger out to her. “So long as you keep blushing, it isn’t. You have been with our company for 10 months, and you still act as shy as someone on their first day." His tone is dark and dominating.

She blushes more. "I...I'm sorry sir...I'm umm just shy." She's silently curses herself for stuttering and not coming up with a better lie but it's not like she can tell him she's a virgin.

He smirked softly, as he walked towards the office doors, flicking a lock to make sure she didn’t escape. He took a long breath smelling the air. He's smirk grew wider as he could smell her approaching heat. She probably would have started it tomorrow naturally such a naive little omega coming to work the day before it starts. “You wouldn’t mind if I changed in here, correct? We're going to be here for a while." He say calmly.

Alice stiffens when she hears the door lock. "I...I'm sorry did you say change as in your clothing?" She stutters out the question and blushes more.

“Yes, I did, Alice. Yes I did. Now, answer the question or perhaps I might play with your salary." He smirked and opened up one of the doors, showing her that he had a walk in shower and closet.

She panics, she needs the money and this is one of the only places that will hire an unmated omega. "W...what! N-no please I need the money." Alice says in a panicked tone. Her eyes widened in fright. She watches him walk into the closet. Wondering why he would need one in his office.

He smirked softly as he changed. He wanted to be in something more comfortable especially with what was about to happen. He purposely left his suit jacket on his chair knowing the little omega would point it out to him.

Alice looks around the room not wanting to look at the closet. She see his coat and briefly thinks if she should tell him or not but dose. "Ummm sir you left you jacket?" Alice says loud enough for him to hear.

His voice rang out of the closet. “Bring into the closet I’ve got nothing to hide!" He says in a confidence and suggestive tone.

Alice blushes "S...sir that's highly inappropriate!" You can hear the embarrassment in her voice.

Denny opened up the door and poked his head out, “Are you disobeying me? I said bring it into the closet.”

"I....ummm I...." She blushes and stutters not knowing how to respond. "It's inappropriate..." She says quietly but knows he heard her.

“It isn’t for this company. I thought you learned that during our briefing.” He says with a smirk as he walks out shirtless wearing only loose-fitting gray sweatpants that are hanging dangerously low on his waste. He grabs the jacket while showing off his muscles.

Blushing she looks at the floor. Trying not to look at his toned and muscle form. "I... ummmm I'm sorry, sir?" She says but it comes out more like a question.

“Look up. Otherwise I’ll make you look up.” He said in a dominating voice, his body moving closer so she can see his feet.

She immediately looks up but does not look at his face instead looking behind him "I.....ummmm I...." She stutters.

He grabbed her face and turned her to him, making her look in his eyes, showing her the deep lust trapped with in them. He looked down at her clothes before leaning in so that he was centimeters away from her face. “How is this for inappropriate, Omega?" He says in a husky tone.

She gasps in surprise and blushes seeing the lust in his eye. Her body temperature rising. She silently curses herself feeling her body going into heat. "I..... ummm I...I'm sorry I need to go." She doesn't understand why her body is going into heat so soon. She needs to go home quickly, he must be making her go into heat faster. But she doesn't understand why... she's been around alphas before her heat and not been affected like this. She prays he can't smell it but she knows he can. He's a very dominant alpha, there's no way he can't smell her heat.

Denny smirk as he smells Alice's heat. “Oh, you're not leaving. Not until we're both satisfied. I can smell you. I know you're going in to heat which is good because I'm going into my rut." He says with a smirk. "Actually I've been thinking I need a mate after all I did just turn 22. I need someone to settle down with and have my pups." He grabbed her neck with one hand keeping her in place. While using his other hand to take his pants off. He let them drop before tossing her over his desk and into his chair, giving her a moment to run if she wanted too.

"Sir!" She says in a panicked tone. She runs to the door trying to get out but finds that it's locked. She turns to look at him. "P....please l....let me...out." She says what's a tremble in her voice.

He growled softly and grabbed her dress, ripping it and looking at her lingerie underneath. It's red and lacey, very sexy. “Such a fucking slut. Wearing things like that. That’s just asking for me to rail you like the Omega bitch that you are!" He says with a growl. He grabbed her once more, and pulled her hair keeping her in place. Before shoving two fingers in her making sure she was adequately ready for him to rearrange he guts. Seeing as he was 13 inches in length and 2 inches around. He looked at her smirking finding her wet.

She crys out at the sudden feeling of his fingers and blushes when he looks at her embarrassed that her body was reacting. But she only wore the lingerie because it maked her fell more confident. "I'm...I'm not a slut. I were it cuz it makes be feel confident." At this point shes crying lightly. "Please don't." She begs. "I....I've never done this before." She emits blushing with tears running down her face.

“Oh, am I going to be your first? That makes me feel so special." He pulled off the lingerie carefully and took off his boxers, revealing his gigantic cock. "Now. Prepare to become mine. I know you'll be the perfect little mate." He says in a dominating tone letting out a growl at the end.

"Please don't!" She struggles trying to kick him as he takes off her lingerie. "P...please I don't want an alpha! I don't want pups!" Alice is terrified shes only 18 and just graduated a year ago. She doesn't want to be mated yet and definitely doesn't want kids yet.

He smirked and grabbed her legs, pulling her onto his cock and penetrating her quickly and roughly. “Too bad you’re mine you dirty little slut.” He growl out.

Alice crys out in pain at being entered for the first time especially with it being done so roughly. She may have been wet but she wasn't wet enough to take something that big. "No stop!" She screams out in pain. She struggles trying to get away.

He growled at her, flipping her over onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips rising them while pushing her upper body down getting the perfect angel before ramming back into her roughly. He let out a groan as he starts primally fucking her.

She crys out even more with the new angle. She starting to get more turned on as slick runs down her legs. She hates herself for not having more control over her body. "S...stop! Or I.. I'll call the police so stop!" 

He smirked and lowered his head towards her neck, threatening to bit her and mark her as his. “You will do no such thing, slut." He growls out.

"N....no!" She screams and cries out. Alice is fighting even more now knowing that if does bite and knot her she'll never be able to escape him. Her mind will change to accept him and in the eyes of the law she would be his even if she didn't want to be.

He smirked, pounding her hard and making sure she know who ownd her. He was enjoying taking her virginity. His thrusts were quick and hard, and each time he got closer and closer to breaking through her cervix. 

Alice is a crying mess ad she trys to get away once more this time successful kicking the alphas leg.

He moaned as she kicked him, making him fall and slide out of her. He growled and tried to pounce on her once more.

She gasps as he slips out of her. She rools to the side avoiding him. She quickly jumps up and grabs something heavy from the desk and throws it at his head. Then quickly runs to the door giggling the handle trying to open it.

He got hit in the head, which pissed him off. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back towards his desk, which he cleared off and slammed her onto. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a set of fluffy handcuffs, using them to cuff her hands together behind her back.

"No!" She yell and trys to get away again kicking and screaming. Hoping someone is still in the office but knowing that it very unlikely. 

No one seemed to answer, and Denny seemed to get more excited and irritated. “Shut up, whore! You are mine now! Except it and stop fighting me!" He growled in anger tired of her fighting him. "I’m gonna pump you full of my cum. "Pup you the first time. Yea that sounds nice take your virginity and pup you all at the same time." Denny hums in her ear. He then slams into her, breaking the entrance to her cervix and knotting himself into her. He continued to pump into her and it was clear that he was close. He reaches down and rubs her clit wanting to feel her pulse around his cock.

Alice screams as he enters her cervix. She crys even more as she feel his knot expand in her. She sees starts as he rubs her clit and she cums hard.

He moaned loudly and slammed into her, he leans in to bite down at her on her neck applying enough pressure on her scent gland that the skin breaks. Blood runs down her chest as he starts cumming deep inside of her. Filling her up making her stomach bulge slightly.

Alice moans as she cums again. She can't think properly as her mind starts to cloud up as the mate bound starts to form.

Denny pulls Alice close as he waits for his knot to go away. After a few minutes he pull out and quickly puts a plug in her increasing her chances of becoming pregnant. He also gets a type of sick sadistic pleasure from seeing her so full of him. He then sits in his chair thinking of the frist time he saw her many mouths again it was in a coffee shop. He knew from the second he saw her he had to have her. He was very happy when she came in to his office the next day applying for the new job opening. It was then he made a plan knowing he had to have her and he was very glad his plan worked. He's brought back to the present when he hears a little moun. He smiles and looks at his new Omega with a smirk. 

Alice looks around the room and sits up slowly. Letting out a soft wine as she feels his cum sloshing around inside her held in by the large plug. "Alpha?" She say lightly her mind now completely clouded with the mate bound.

“Yes, Omega?” Denny smirked and got up, grabbing her cuffed hands and unlocking them. Then he picks her up in his arms bridal style and heads towards the closet walking through it and into the shower.

She looks at him her mind now seeing him as something she needs to live. "I'm sorry for fighting you alpha." She says sadly believing she made her alpha mad. She snuggles into him showing that she's sorry and is now happy in his arms.

“It’s fine, my dear. You did nothing wrong. Now, let’s wash up and get you a new outfit.” He booped her nose and kissed her sweetly before walking into the shower, turning it on and setting her inside as he went to get clean clothes for them both.

Alice hums happily as she starts washing he hair wondering why in the world she was fighting him so much. This was perfect, this was where she was meant to be. Happily claimed by an alpha and hopefully pregnant with there first set of pups. She smiles as she lays a hand on her stomach wondering how many pups her Alpha wanted.

Denny smirks as he walks in and sees his Omegas hand on her stomach. He sets the clothes down and steps into the shower pulling his Omega in to him, her back to his front. He leans down to kiss the mate mark with a happy smile.

Alice leans in to her Alpha happily exited to spend her life with him. "Thank you for showing me what I needed Alpha." She says happily.

Denny smiles happy is Omega saw the right way. "You're welcome Omega mine." He say happy he got his Omega.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is the first story I've written but if you have suggestions on how I can improve please tell me in the comments.


End file.
